


Money's Worth

by Ruffest Rabbit (InTheTatras)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Kissing, M/M, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Ruffest%20Rabbit
Summary: This is a 5000 yen kiss. It seems Aoba does not get to skimp on it.A collaboration with Dutch.





	Money's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a DW RP thread with Dutch a few years back, this provocative little oneshot has now been converted into a fanfic to reach a wider audience. I hope you enjoy.

"This is unexpected."

That brief, concise statement could refer to a lot of things. 

The neighborhood block party where many neighborhood businesses man booths to offer wares, games or services, all with the goal of proceeds going to charity. It sure took Aoba by surprise, only learning about it perhaps two days beforehand. Seems like people him didn't get much advance notice.

It could refer more specifically to the booth sponsored by Heibon. Unlike the baked goods, homemade preserves, or small crafts offered by some, Heibon Junk Shop only advertised kisses. In which case, Aoba could only agree with the statement. Surely Haga-san could have come with something more typical. More normal.

It could also refer to who was manning the wooden booth set out on the sidewalk. Him. Seragaki Aoba. Mr. Would Rather Have Nothing to Do With Public Displays of Affection With Complete Strangers For Money in the middle of small but bustling crowds, a constant slow but steady stream of people coming through. Aoba blames some on the booth's proximity to Yoshie-san's cupcake booth.

It doesn't occur to Aoba that the blond young man with mint green eyes standing before him might be adding himself into the equation. Noiz is the only person he's kissed in a long time, and _that_ was not only unexpected, but at Heibon.

Judging by the way Aoba isn't beet red upon hearing Noiz's calm, composed words, it's clear he hasn't connected the dots yet. Instead of instantly becoming flustered, Aoba heaves a put-upon sigh. 

"Yeah, well... It was me or Haga-san. I couldn't exactly _force_ him to do it," he explains. Like anyone would pay for a kiss from that poor man in the first place.

Still, this is not Aoba's idea of a good time.

Noiz flicks his gaze over the scene more pointedly, scrutinizing the setup. "Heeeh. Either way, it looks like it's bound for failure." An astute observation. Noiz must have noticed that the booth's popularity has been flagging behind most of the others. Aoba could have predicted it the moment he learned about his boss's choice in offerings.

He didn't predict the blond brat's next statement. 

"You don't even have a price list. Is this all for publicity? Are your kisses that cheap?"

"Of _course_ I have a price list! It's—" Offended at the insult to his intelligence (or possibly that dig about his kisses being cheap), Aoba leans over the booth to point at its front... only to realize there's nothing there. "Seriously!? Where'd it go...?"

At least he's distracted enough that he's no longer offended at all: he goes to full-on whiny in .3 seconds.

"Ahhh, no wonder no one's showing up..." Maybe it fell off due to flimsy tape, or one of those bratty kids being rambunctious earlier, or a breeze or...

Aoba's whine earns Aoba a literal slow clap, Noiz putting his bandage-covered hands together several times in slow succession, the action letting out muted sounds that he can barely hear over the nearby bustle of people's chatter and foot traffic. After this the blond casually stands right next to the front with one hand draped on the counter. He raises his brows, calm as ever.

"Good job."

"It's not funny!" No one technically said it was, but... clearly it was implied! "It's for charity, you know! If I don't raise any money, everyone's going to think I never even manned the stand!"

They might recall seeing him physically there, but with no signage it'll look like he threw the charity fundraising attempt on purpose.

"If you have money, there's no problem. Right?"

"I guess... Maybe I can make a new sign real quick?"

Ugh, but Aoba's no good at that kind of thing—and he can't exactly up the prices just because he somehow messed up and the sign disappeared. He'd feel bad!

"You could," Noiz states in plain, composed agreement. "However, unless you have a lot of time left, that won't make up for this loss. Assuming you get any business in the first place."

"That's true." Aoba doesn't like admitting defeat, but there comes a time when you just gotta man up and face the GOATBED. "I'll just... have to put in the money myself, right? Maybe Haga-san will pay me in advance, if I ask..."

Noiz gives a nonchalant huff. "There's another option." 

"Another -...?" Aoba trails off in confusion, followed by sudden realization. Is that Noiz reaching for his wallet? Yes. Noiz is reaching for his wallet. "No! Nononononono! It's _my_ fault I didn't make any money. I'll pay for it myself."

"Scared? I don't mind paying so long as what I get in return is worth what I spent."

"I'm not—..."

Noiz is now opening his wallet and sifting through his bank notes. Visible are quite a few 1000 notes, and quite a few larger denominations.

"Uwaaaah, look at all that money! I don't think I've ever seen so much of it in my life!"

The shock is real. He never expected Noiz to be that rich! Wait—should he worry about where the money came from? No, that's not really any of his business, but—...

Aoba doesn't have to wait long to find out. "People will pay a lot for Rhyme information," the blond offers up without prompt. "Most don't know how to do Drive-Bys and have to rely on Usui's appearances." 

Well, that's one mystery solved. Now he can focus on the more important matter at hand. If Noiz just pays him for a kiss or something, that makes it all right, doesn't it? Aoba will have worked for his money, and the money is going to charity, so...

"... What _do_ you want in return?" The question is laden with equal parts curiosity and dread.

You already know one thing I want."

That sobers Aoba up a bit, finally, all embarrassment miraculously disappearing for the moment. "I'm not doing Rhyme. That's not what I'm selling, anyway..." Why does it always make him feel this uncomfortable, almost hurt, when Noiz asks him to face him in Rhyme again?

"You asked what I wanted in return. Don't bitch about not liking the answer."

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Noiz fingers through the notes and pulls out a 5000 yen one. He glances aside in annoyance afterward.

"Someday you'll agree to one. I don't give up that easily."

Aoba really wishes Noiz would give up, but he's not sure how to achieve that, yet. All he can do is stick to his guns and hope the message sinks in eventually, right?

Noiz continues. "Anyway..." He waves the bank note back and forth. "What are you willing to offer for this?"

Aoba's eyes gravitate to the bank note and follow it. 5000... That's a lot of money. But really, all he's selling is kisses. What else does he have to give, anyway? "Well... It's a kissing booth, so..." And now it's finally sinking in that he's going to be kissing Noiz. Or Noiz is going to be kissing him, _again_. Either way, his face flushes. "A kiss, I guess..."

Noiz hands over the 5000 yen note, stepping more toward the middle of the booth and placing both hands on the counter after that. "Make it a good one."

Aoba can't really back out now. At least he's going to be the one doing the kissing, this time. That makes it better, right...? Or it should at least be easier. His hands, grabbing his side of the counter-top, get a bit clammy, and he swallows in an attempt to get rid of the nervousness crowding his stomach. Here it goes... Leaning in, slowly but surely, he closes his eyes, and presses his lips against Noiz', gently. It's innocent, but his heart is pounding all the same. Apart from anything else, they're out in the open and everything...

It seems the innocence of this kiss is only on Aoba's end at the beginning. Noiz has closed his eyes, grabbed Aoba by the nape firmly and wasted little time before purposefully deepening the kiss. Sure, the brat gives Aoba's lips a quick lick with a flick of his tongue first, but almost right after Aoba can feel him about trying to slip it in.

This is a 5000 yen kiss. It seems Aoba does not get to skimp on it.

Aoba manages a soft, half-swallowed sound, not quite a protest, but he doesn't resist, even if he tenses up briefly. Noiz is really helping him out here, so... honestly, Aoba wants to give what he can. That's his excuse, and he's sticking with it—for about a second, until he just gives in and enjoys himself, kissing back a little slowly, but eagerly enough.

He's tonguing a guy. In public. He's tonguing Noiz... His heart feels like it's pounding out of his chest; his face feels like it's burning up.

In a minute he's going to be really glad he's standing in that booth. At least he's hidden from the waist down.

Noiz is quiet enough a kisser—only letting out the occasional puff of breath or sigh, the smack of lips or the sound of wetness as warm flesh connects—that the little noises Aoba does let out sound magnified by comparison. Noiz is not particularly good at the kissing itself, Aoba notes idly, somewhere in the back of his brain in the area that can still process thoughts like a runaway train.

Noiz's nails dig a little more strongly into Aoba's nape and he gets very familiar with Aoba's mouth with his tongue. Aoba tries to stay quiet, honestly. He just doesn't really manage it. Even with his eyes squeezed shut, it's like he can feel the gazes of every person on the island prickling on his skin, making it tingle. And there's something, on Noiz' tongue... What is that, anyway? Something hard?

It's too difficult to focus on that now, and the bite of nails digging in dispel any remaining thoughts. Those nails feel much better than those prickling gazes—_clearer_, somehow—and Aoba moans softly, a little helplessly. Kissing a guy in public... Will he ever live this down?

It feels good, though. It feels _really_ good, the sensations dancing across his tongue and all around inside his mouth, making him start to melt, and he can't help but start to get into it, probably a little more than he should. It's so easy to surrender into the kiss now that it's started, though, and he lets himself be swept away, really feeling it—

_Shit_, he really is feeling it...!!

His eyes fly open in a panic as he realizes the way his body's responding, and he pulls back immediately, with all the strength he can summon. Shitshitshit he's totally gotten hard, and he's out in public, and _how is he supposed to fix this_?!?! He can't exactly take a toilet break!

The bandage-covered hand stays clamped to Aoba's neck where it is, but the blond brat it belongs to does stare curiously at him over the loss.

"...What. What's with you—"

Bratty McPiercings cuts himself off with a sudden thought.

"Hey. Did that make you hard?"

_Ohgod_ how did he even realize?! This is like the worst day of Aoba's life! Now all he needs are the people passing by two meters behind Noiz to overhear and—

"That's—... It's not—...!" Aoba flushes as he abruptly assigns blame with what little brainpower remains at the moment: "It's your fault for kissing that way in the first place!"

An amused smirk spreads across Noiz's face. They're only centimeters apart thanks to the fingers preventing Aoba from putting more distance between them and backing himself up against the far wall.

"Just getting my money's worth." He sticks out his tongue and makes flicking motions with it, a silver-toned ball visible till he retracts his tongue. 

Staring at that tongue, Aoba finds himself too shocked by the sight of metal to even be embarrassed. So that's what it was...

His release from embarrassment is, sadly, fleeting thanks to Noiz's next comment. "I guess you'll have to do something about that, won't you?"

"...! No! No, I'm not doing anything about it! Anyway, I never said I was—..." Of course he never said it. He can't seem to say it, even now. "I never said anything!!"

"Liar. Just admit you popped a boner. Why else would you be flipping out?" 

Releasing his grip from Aoba's neck, Noiz pulls away from the counter and starts to head for the area where one enters the booth in the rear. Too late, Aoba realizes what Noiz is aiming for. It's tempting to flee, but that would mean leaving the booth, and Aoba has got responsibilities here. Clearly he couldn't possibly do a thing like that! He'll turn to face Noiz, though—until he realizes what that shows, and he immediately turns his back again.

"Get out! You're... not supposed to come here!"

Noiz blocks that entrance and stands there, gaze drifting back up to Aoba's face—and subsequently his back—after a brief glance downward Aoba could swear he narrowly caught him trying to take.

"I'm not the one who needs to come right now."

"I don't _need_ to do _anything_!" Aoba hisses with righteous indignation. Except he totally does, because this is getting kind of painful—not to mention the risk of ruining his jeans. There's not much he can do in a place like this, though. Dammit. Why won't it go away?

Noiz asks the obvious next question. "How will you deal with that?"

"I'm definitely not "dealing with it", so...!" So please stop discussing his erection that is _totally_ his fault.

"You sure about that? You plan to wait it out? That could take a good hour."

"An hour?!"

Aoba has never exactly timed his boners, personally, and he'd rather dive into a toilet if there's something to urgently take care of. But at this point, _getting_ to a toilet would be too embarrassing to even consider. If only he'd brought his jacket. He can't stand here like this for an hour! What if people come to kiss him in the meantime? What if someone realizes?!

"Ah, shit..."

"Looks like you're stuck for now unless you... relieve yourself right here," Noiz offers up with zero necessity, as though his goal is only to make him squirm further and his brain go out of commission from the mortifying advice.

"I can't do that!" Seriously, how could he do a thing like that, even if he wanted to? There's not exactly a huge crowd, but he is out in public. "People will see!" It's just a bad idea altogether. His life is suffering.

"They won't if you stay below the counter," Noiz comments in the same matter-of-fact deadpan as before. "And before you ask, no, I won't offer to do it for you. You'd wind up owing me a fair bit."

"Like I'd want you to offer!" If anything could make this situation worse, it's that. In fact, that idea makes just staying behind the counter seem like a relatively good idea. With something between a sigh and a sob, Aoba glances over the crowd to make sure no one's paying attention, then tries to make up his mind, shifting his hands to his belt.

Shit... Is he really going to do this? Does he have a choice, though...?

Noiz lets out an amused scoff, his expression one of obnoxious composure. "Just being clear."

Finally getting his pants open far enough that he can do this effectively, Aoba's about to pull himself out when a thought hits him, possibly not for the first time, but it's rather more urgent now. What if someone shows up for a kiss before he gets this over with? He can't kiss someone while he's... while he's... He can't!!

"Noiz..." It's so awkward asking for favors when he's just rejected a very hypothetical one. "Can you... take over the booth? Just while I'm—" Jerking off for all to see like some kind of disgusting pervert. "...busy..."

Noiz steps further into the booth on hearing that until he's right next to Aoba, totally startling him. Jeez, he thinks, way to sneak up on a person who's (almost) masturbating. All right, so maybe Aoba is a little nervous. Just a little.

Noiz is quick with a verbal answer, at least. "Buy me a meal after your shift is over and I will."

"F-Fine. Just... take my place."

Meanwhile, Aoba shifts more to the side of the booth, trying to turn his back to Noiz a little. Noiz takes his spot in the middle, casually sending Aoba a glance.

"Hey, what prices were you charging? In case someone comes before you finish. Can I decide my own?"

"Sure, whatever... As long as you get some money for charity, it's fine."

Slowly, Aoba frees himself from his pants, nervously looking around to make sure nobody can see him. Or at least not that part of him. It feels kind of wrong to talk about charity when he's about to do a thing like this... But he's come this far, and he's not giving up now. Very carefully, like any wrong step will make a neon sign with "WANKER!" appear over his head, he starts stroking himself.

Noiz uses a pen and some paper to start working on a new sign. Aoba knows because he can hear the sounds and piece it together despite being preoccupied with his task. He idly wonders whether Noiz is listening right back, the brat's heavily pierced ears certain to catch the soft sounds of zipper being lowered, clothing being shifted, erection being freed, that sort of thing. No matter how bustling the background noise is around them, at times like these it's always one's luck that the sounds one least wants others nearby to hear wind up magnified or zeroed in on. 

The one good grace he offers Aoba is that he remains relatively quiet while working on the new sign. Just an obnoxious kissing sound when he finishes and sets it in place.

It's just Aoba's luck that it doesn't take long for a couple customers to show up. Noiz gives them his usual obnoxious composure, takes their money, kisses up while not giving a damn about Aoba being right there in the booth with him, and lets them move on. Once they're gone...

"How's it coming?"

What phrasing.

Aoba is going to die. This is the actual end, he's pretty sure. While there's not much for outsiders to see, except seriously flushed cheeks and slightly hitched breathing, that's only part of Aoba's problem. He's started to pump himself pretty steadily by now, wanting to just get it over with, but as hard as he is, the pressure of doing this where everyone might see is too much.

"I... can't..."

He'll never finish, at this rate. Ah, fuck it... No longer caring that Noiz may see, Aoba sits down on the floor of the booth, just a little hunched over so that the entire counter shelters him from all but the closest, most extreme angles, and squeezes his eyes shut as he starts fisting himself again. Pressing his free hand against his mouth, he tries to muffle the sounds he makes.

It's a little easier to let go, now that the whole world isn't watching. All right, Noiz can still see him. But that's better than being seen by everyone! The longer this goes on and the more desperate Aoba becomes, the easier it is not to think about how Noiz could theoretically be watching him. Noiz is busy with the booth, anyway. He promised to take over from Aoba. Clearly the odds of him watching are slim to none... right? That's what Aoba wants to believe, anyway, and he just about manages to convince himself.

Until Noiz reminds him of his presence in the worst way possible, at the worst possible time. With soft, desperate moans, Aoba finally starts approaching his climax. Any second now... Just a little...! And then a soft yet demanding voice: "Hey. Hurry it up. There's a customer who says they'll pay 2000 yen to watch us kiss."

Is it just the fact that someone's watching? Is it the fact that Noiz is there - or is it the mental image of them kissing again? Whatever the reason, Aoba was so close already, it's no surprise that his heart pounds, a hard throb running through his whole body, and he comes just a second or two after Noiz finishes speaking. Since Aoba had to gasp for air, his hand is no longer covering his mouth, and he doesn't have the presence of mind to replace it; he's not loud (he's got a lot of experience with keeping his noise down, okay?), but he's vocal all the same, letting out an embarrassingly high-pitched whine of a sound as he spills himself.

...He should have probably considered the mess he'd make before he started this whole thing. He didn't, though, and he's not quite there yet now, either, just trying to catch his breath. That... was unexpectedly intense. But by the time he thinks along those lines, he finally remembers where he is again, face reddening in shame rather than arousal. He can't believe he did this...

Looking up at Noiz, Aoba vaguely thinks there's something he was supposed to respond to, but he honestly doesn't remember what it is. Give him a moment.

Noiz raises his brows. "That was a great show. Should have seen the look on your face when you came."

"...! This is all _your_ fault, you know!"

None of this would have happened if Noiz hadn't...

...kissed him...

Shit - the kissing booth! Remembering roughly what Noiz said—something about a customer being there for him, anyway—Aoba panics, tucking himself in in a hurry, and generally making a massive mess of himself in the process. Scrambling to his feet, it's only then that he realizes he needs to at least wash his hands, making this whole panic to get ready quickly absolutely pointless. The customer—

Isn't there. Wait... did he hear wrong? Noiz said something about a customer, right?

The expression on Noiz's face is one of plain neutrality. "Looking for something?"

"The customer," Aoba offers blankly, the words tumbling out of his mouth automatically. "Who wanted to watch us..."

Hang on, that can't be right. If Aoba was hiding behind the booth, how could anyone have seen him? Unless they just saw him before and asked for the guy with the blue hair, but... he already kissed Noiz, just before. Why would anyone pay to see it again?

Something about this is very strange.

"Customer? What customer?" Noiz pauses in his deadpan. "Oh. The one I mentioned. That was a joke."

"A —!"

Noiz was just kidding? But why would he do a thing like that? What has it really accomplished, except causing Aoba to make an even bigger fool of himself?! If the answer's in the question, Aoba still doesn't get it. What's the point in kicking someone who's already down?

"Jokes are supposed to be _funny_, you brat!"

The blond's shoulders lift in a shrug. "Wondered what you'd do if you thought there was one."

Aoba levels him with eye daggers of annoyance and defiance. "_Help_ them, of course! What else would I do?!" All right, he pretty much failed at that, but... obviously he tried! "Don't do that kind of thing when I'm... busy!" How is he supposed to clean up his mess, anyway?! His socks..? Maybe he could use his socks. "_I'll_ take over from here."

"You'd help a customer who'd pay to watch us kiss. I'll keep that in mind." Noiz nods, as though the conclusion is strongly rooted in logic considering how easily Aoba gets flustered. 

That's not what he -...!! But fine, Aoba will shut up if it gets Noiz to leave. He's got a charity to run, here. Ugh, he wishes he could take a break...

Noiz steps away from the counter, leaving it to Aoba. "When are you done? You owe me a meal, remember."

Oh right, he did promise Noiz a meal. That said, he's not exactly in the mood to treat him, anymore. "What if I told you that was a joke, too?" Aoba says that, but he couldn't bring himself to go back on his promise. He really wishes he could, but he's not that much of a dick.

A scoff. "I'd say it means your word isn't worth shit then."

"Lucky for you, then, that I don't share your sense of "humor"." Aoba really shouldn't feel like he owes Noiz anything, at this point, but... he does. And there's not much he can do about that. "I'll be here for another hour."

Noiz nods. "I'll be back in an hour," he promises. 

Noiz makes his exit, leaving Aoba and his kissing booth behind to melt into the thin crowd of passersby. As Aoba turns to watch him leave, his brainscrambled thoughts flit from one thing to another. The mess he's got to deal with and cleanup. The bright flush certain to still be on his face. The stray tendrils of pleasure and contentment pricking at him from the aftermath of his ejaculation. The bank note and handful of coins now sitting in the previously empty cashier's box.

The rising guesstimate number of how many people overheard them and figured what he'd just _done_. 

The fleeting memory of Noiz and his tongue and the piercing and all the sensations that came with that. The suspicion that Noiz had taken every opportunity to catch glances of his jerking off in between serving customers.

And an idle curiosity over what kind of food Noiz wants him to buy for him. What would that brat consider ample payment for the opportunity to _mortify_ him beyond belief? His money's worth.


End file.
